


Proud

by AU_Queen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Junior's club, a sorta fix-it I guess, after the Battle of Beacon, spoilers for the Battle of Beacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Queen/pseuds/AU_Queen
Summary: Yang returns to Junior's club.





	Proud

    Yang walked into Junior’s bar. She had snuck away from home and for some reason this is where her feet led her. Looking around, there were some goons and patrons hanging around casually. The DJ was playing some random tune, it sounded like something Ruby would listen to. Frowning at the thought of her missing little sister, she made her way to the counter.  
    “Blondie?” she turns her head to see Junior giving her a strange look. Yang gives him a glare, causing him to step back as he visibly blanched. “I mean, Sir? What are you doing here?”  
    Yang shrugs. Honestly, she had no clue why she was here.  
    Junior looks closer at her. Finally he notices what seemed so different, other than her personality being simmered out. She was missing an arm. He remembered when he fought her, realizing that it was the arm she favored. A sad look came over his face. “What happened?” When Yang didn't answer he decided to just leave her alone. It was glaringly obvious she didn't want to converse with anyone.  
    It took a few moments after Junior left, but the clink of a glass being put down caused Yang to glance up. A strawberry sunrise was set in front of her and an umbrella rested on both sides of the glass. There was a note attached at the bottom: “ _I saw what you did at the Battle for Beacon. I'm proud of you, Sir._ ”


End file.
